


Cracked Glass Heart- Jonathan/Jessica

by DefendTheUndefended



Series: Cracked Glass Heart [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Jessica, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, G-8, G-8 arc, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Jonathan, Recovery, twin newborn infants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefendTheUndefended/pseuds/DefendTheUndefended
Summary: Cracked Glass Heart series. I’ll fix the summary later. Omega!Jonathan Alpha!JessicaNewborn babies.





	Cracked Glass Heart- Jonathan/Jessica

Jonathan/Jessica (1) 

(Twins)

Jessica-Alpha  
Jonathan-Omega  
This couple will only have 2 maybe three chapters. 

——(xXx)——

The pounding of feet echoed against the walls as a lone figure made his way down the hallway. 

Urgent news echoing through his head and pushed him to go faster. He grit his teeth and pushed himself. His face broke into a smile as he rounded the corner, the doors of his destination coming into view. 

In a matter of seconds he was finally there. He burst through the doors into the dining room. Instantly he was greeted with stares and tense faces looking up at him. Desperation, urgency, and worry filled the occupant’s faces. Marines and chefs alike. 

A smile broke onto the medic’s face as he leaned slightly against the door he had just burst through. He chuckled as he finally was able to deliver the news that was so anticipated, and that everyone was eager to hear. “They’re fine! It’s twins! A boy and a girl!” 

A beat of silence passed before a roar of cheers shook the halls. Laughter and sudden dancing breaking out amongst the crowd. Yells for a celebration rising up from chef, marine, medic, and shipwright alike. 

Tonight was a night of celebration!

A night to never be forgotten! 

The night the prince and princess of G-8 were born! 

——(xXx)——

 

Jonathan glanced at the bedroom door when a faint cheer echoed outside of it. He smirked slightly and let his head fall back on his mate’s shoulder. 

He looked ragged and tired, but a smile split his face as he looked back down at the swaddled bundle in his arms. The small newborn girl cooed and wiggled, cocooning herself in the warmth of her parent and the blanket. 

“Sounds like they’re happy about something.” Jonathan looked up at his mate as Jessica’s tight voice broke the silence. Her coal eyes narrowed on the door as she stared at it. Her arm instinctively tightened around the second child wrapped in her arm asleep, and Jonathan felt the hand that hand been loosely, gently, wrapped around his lower back tighten and he held back a wince. 

He shifted just enough to press his face into her neck, closing his eyes as he laid against her. Letting her support his weight. Her gaze snapped from the door to Jonathan’s rust colored head. Her gaze softened and her grip loosened as he spoke. “Eh. Let them have their fun. They’re just excited.”

She regarded him a moment before sighing and laying her forehead against the top of his head. “I know. Still... what a loud ruckus.” 

Jonathan chuckled tiredly and inhaled deeply, letting her scent wash over him as he sagged against her side. 

Jessica smiled softly and her eyes drifted down to her new children, the two little ones her omega mate had spent the last nine months carrying, and the past seven hours bringing into the world. 

Due to Jonathan’s shifting around the children had been unintentionally placed side by side, and she smiled as both her little boy and baby girl turned towards each other, and smiled wider as the boy yawned widely. She smirked, “You know, we knew you were larger than normal before but I don’t think anyone expected twins.”

Jonathan smirked against her neck and looked down at their newborns. “I had a feeling, but.. I couldn’t prove it. Guess I was right!” A wide smile stretched on his face and he chuckled. 

Jessica rolled her eyes in fond exasperation. A smile overtaking her features as she angled her face into her mate’s hair. “You could have at least mentioned it.”

Jonathan exhaled as he closed his eyes again against her neck. “Like I said. No proof.”

Jessica looked back at the newborns, taking a long moment to examine them as she had done several times already. Their little girl had Jonathan’s rust colored hair and angled features of her father. Her eyes, Jessica had caught in the brief moment the babe had opened them, had been coal colored like her mother. 

Their boy had a shock of blonde hair on his head and his eyes were pale as babies usually had where they were born. His features while softer than his father’s and sister’s still had a sharper edge to them than normal. 

She smiled and shifted the hand she had around Jonathan’s lower back, shifting it to slide under his bigger shirt to rest against the bare skin of his hip. She gently started tracing circles and stroking up and down, nothing more than a comforting touch. 

Jonathan hummed in comfort as he felt the soreness start to ease. 

Jessica blew out a soft breath and smiled nuzzling against his head again. “You know, we really should go ahead and name them.”

“Names?”

Jessica hummed in confirmation and she felt Jonathan give a breathy chuckle. “I thought we picked them out already.”

Jessica smirked. “Well yes, but that was before we knew they were twins.”

Jonathan glanced up at her and she started running her free hand through his hair. Jessica watched as he closed his eyes and she felt his practically resink into her shoulder again. “I still like the ones we picked out before.”

Jessica smirked and her hand rested over his neck, right over the mating mark she had given him, slightly but guiltily relishing the shiver that ran through her mate. “Alright then. Jenna and Joseph it is.”

Jonathan smirked in exhaustion and opened his eyes and looked down at his children in pride. “Welcome to the world little ones.”

Jessica smiled in pride and pressed her lips against Jonathan’s forehead. Her family had grown! She never felt so proud!

—-(xXx)—-

It was 10 minutes later when the commotion started. 

Jonathan had fallen asleep, giving into his exhaustion as Jessica’s hand ran through his hair, lulling him to sleep. Jessica leaned against the headboard, Jonathan leaning so heavily and limply against her, that he was practically in her lap. Their children were asleep, exhausted themselves, laying supported between their parent’s knees. 

Jessica didn’t blame them, nor disturbed him. She knew that all three of them had to be exhausted, but she had a feeling Jonathan was probably in the worst shape, and not just from the birth itself. As commander Jonathan couldn’t exactly take as much vacation time as he should especially while G-8 was under threat of being shut down. 

Jonathan was a good commander. No one in the base would disagree, but her, and probably a few more, wished Jonathan could catch a break every once in a while. It’s why they weren’t exactly so hard in trying to get Jonathan to stop his little escapades of escaping the office to go fishing, or his laid back attitude. 

The past few months Jonathan had more trouble moving around the fort than he had before, so he hadn’t been fishing in a while, but that hadn’t stopped Jonathan from trying a few times. When that didn’t work the commander had gotten bored and resigned himself to the endless paperwork that constantly came into his office. 

Though when Jonathan got into a task he didn’t stop till he completed it. Which was a bad combination for endless paperwork and pregnancy. 

Point was, Jonathan was exhausted. And now that the twins were born he finally would have a bit of a vacation to rest. 

So.. when Jonathan groaned in his sleep and shifted against her, Jessica allowed him before using her fingers to gently run up and down his back. 

It didn’t last long enough. 

There was a loud bang outside and water, like rain, started pinging against the glass window suddenly. 

Jessica jolted and Jonathan snapped awake, sitting up a little too fast and hissing in pain a moment later. Jessica growled lowly for a moment forcing Jonathan not to continue trying to leave the bed to find out the situation. “No. Just stay there.” 

She shifted carefully as both Jenna and Joseph started whining from the sudden loud noise outside. Jonathan stared at her as she stood and shifted the children more comfortable in his lap. “Jess-“

She cut him off with a swipe of her hand. “No. Stay.”

Jonathan’s mouth snapped closed and he relented. Settling each hand around one of the children. Settling them down and soothing their whimpers. 

Jessica’s eyes softened before hardening as she approached the window and peaked outside. 

Her eyes widened in disbelief. 

“What. What’s going on out there?” 

Jessica swallowed hard and answered. “There’s a ship in the lake.”

“What!?” 

She heard a fast rustling of cloth and then there was a yelp and a hard thump. She whirled around quickly in panic. 

Jonathan was on the floor by the bed, the sheets swaddling the newborns in a makeshift nest. 

Jonathan hissed as he pushed himself back up on his arms, Jessica suddenly appearing beside him, her eyes wide as Jonathan shook slightly. “What do you think your doing?!” 

Jonathan grunted, feeling Jessica grab onto his arm and pull him up slowly, his body protested but he tried to ignore it. Jonathan shook his head to clear it from the pain and tired his arm slightly, not to break her grip but to let her know he needed to be able to hold himself up. 

She didn’t release him. “I need to know the situation. I need to be able to give the men orders if it’s an enemy. We need to know how they got into the base.”

“No!” Jonathan snapped his head up at Jessica’s yell. Only able to stare as her face filled with righteous anger. “You just gave birth to our twins not even an hour ago! Your exhausted! Your in pain! And you need rest!”

Jonathan blinked and swallowed hard. Relenting slightly... well... an hour resting his body in the bed couldn’t hurt.. he could always give orders to the men verbally. 

An hour shouldn’t hurt. Right?

Jessica sighed and shifted Jonathan around so she could lift him up. She swung his arm around her shoulders and placed her hand around his waist. He winced as she hefted him up and sat him back against the bed, careful to avoid the bundle of children swaddled in sheets.

She blew out a fast breathe in exasperation as she looked at him. “Let the men report to you first. I’ll pass along that you want them to carefully scope out the situation but be cautious, and that you want a full report when they’re done.” She leaned down as he smirked slightly.

He chuckled. “You know me too well.”

Jessica smirked back at him kissing his cheek. “Of course. I’ll come back in a few minutes to help you to your office so you have what you need to give orders, but for now rest a while.” 

He nodded as she turned around and started to walk out their room. 

He sighed as he glanced back at the two sleeping bundles on the bed. 

He had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
